littleeinsteinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ring Around the Planet/Transcript
Leo Get ready! Let's go. Quincy Ring Around the Planet. June Art by Gustav Klimt. Annie And... Leo music by Antonin Dvorák. June Hello. I'm June. I love looking at the stars. Do you like looking at the stars? Wonderful! Come look through my telescope. Isn't it spectacular? The galaxy is so sparkly. Look, it's Saturn. What a beautiful planet! It has rings. I'm dancing with Saturn. The song's playing fast. Really fast. Uh-oh! That ring looks like it's coming loose. It fell off! Oh, no! Where is it going to land? Over here, Little Ring! It landed in my garden. I can't find it. Do you see it? Where? You found it! Thanks! I think the ring might be scared. Hello, Little Ring. I'm June. And this is my friend. Say "Hello, Ring!" Ring, you're a great dancer. Whee! Superspin! Leo Yay, June! Quincy Go, June! Hey, June, who's that you're dancing with? June It's a ring from the planet Saturn. Quincy What's that? Annie Listen! June It's the planet Saturn. Leo But I don't see it. June Do you see Saturn? Yeah, there it is. I think Saturn misses you, Ring. Aw. Ring misses Saturn, too. Leo Come on, team! We've got a mission! We've got to get Ring home. To Rocket! All ♪♪ We've got a mission We've got a mission Leo Ready? Do, re Quincy Mi, fa June So, la Annie Ti, do All Little Einsteins! All ♪♪ We're on our way The mission of the day Starts when we say "Rocket" Rocket! Leo will guide us With you right beside us Blast off into the sky We're going on a mission Start the countdown Five! Four! Three, two, one! Everyone to Rocket Rev it up now Leo Hey, Rocket, this is our friend Ring. Can you guess where we're going, Rocket? Outer space! Come on! Welcome aboard! Buckle your seat belts. All Seat belts buckled! June Come on, Ring. You can ride on my finger. Hey, that tickles. Leo Prepare for blastoff. We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Pat, pat, pat, pat. June is patting. Quincy's patting. Annie's patting. But we need more power! Put your hands on your lap and pat with us. Pat, pat, pat, pat. Faster! Pat, pat, pat, pat! Now raise your arms as high as you can and say, "Blast off!" All Blast off! Leo Hold on tight 'cause here we go! Up and away! All Yay! June Whoo-hoo! Annie Yeah! Quincy This is fun! Annie We're going to Saturn! Quincy Yahoo! Leo Straight up to outer space. Quincy Whoa! June Leo, how are we going to break through gravity? Leo Rocket, use your backup booster. All Whoa! Whoa! Leo We made it through gravity! Rocket, retract boosters. Annie We're in space! Leo Ooh, look at that satellite. Quincy Whoa! Ring is floating. June We got away from Earth's gravity. We can all float! Quincy I've gotta try this! Annie I'm a balloon! Quincy I can do flips! Annie La la-la La la-la La-la-la la-la All ♪♪ La la-la La la-la Ring is going home Annie ♪♪ La la-la La la-la Ring is going home Leo Hey, Quincy, check this out! Look how small Earth looks from up here. Quincy Yeah. It looks like a marble. Annie Now we're going over the Moon. June What is it, Ring? It's a space rock! Leo A meteor! Annie And it's coming at us! Quincy Don't worry. I know what to do. Rocket, I need gravity. Thanks! We could use Rocket's drum thumper. Leo Great idea, Quincy. We can drum the meteor away! Let's help Quincy drum! When the meteor gets close, drum on your lap, like this! Now drum! June Yes! It worked! Excellent drumming. Quincy It's a bigger one. Leo Get ready to drum in your lap! Ready? Drum! June Keep drumming! You're doing great. Leo Way to go! June Aah! Here comes the biggest meteor of all! Quincy Hey, it's not working. Leo The drum thumpers are tangled! June Not good. Quincy It's getting closer. What are we going to do? June I have a plan. Leo June, what are you doing? June I'm going to fix the drum thumper. Come on, Ring. Let's hurry. Leo Look! Ring is going to keep June tied to Rocket. Annie Good idea, Ring. June Ready, Ring? Let's do our superspin. Leo She's dancing. Quincy In space?! Leo Yeah, she's doing her superspin to untangle the drum thumpers. Annie Yay, June! Leo Hurry! It's coming! We need you to drum on your lap extra fast! Ready? Drum! June Yay! Quincy Whoo-hoo! We did it! That was awesome! Leo Great job, June! You untangled the drum thumper. And you, too, Ring. Annie I hear Saturn. I think we're getting closer! Do you see Saturn? Yeah! Yeah! You found it! June Don't worry, Ring. We'll get you home. Leo It's our mission. June Let's get going! Leo Here we go! Quincy Go! Go! Go! Annie Yay! Leo Buckle your seat belts. All Seat belts buckled! Leo We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Put your hands on your lap and pat with us to the beat. Pat, pat, pat, pat. Now raise both arms and say, "Blast off!" All Blast off! June There goes Mars. Mars is the red planet. Annie And Jupiter ‒ the largest planet. Hey, guys, look. Leo Rocket found a slippery star-filled shortcut. June Here we go! All Whoa! Leo We're doing it, Rocket! Quincy This is awesome! Annie Way to go, Rocket! June Yahoo! Leo Nice flying, Rocket! We're almost through. Hold on. Annie We stopped. Quincy Whoa! We're stuck in space goo. June What are we going to do? We need to get to Saturn. Annie Look! Look! Look! What is that? Quincy It's some kind of alien. It's a meep. June Ring, where are you going? Look, they're friends. The meep is helping Ring. They're trying to pull us out. All Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat. Leo It didn't work. June The meep called another meep. Quincy We need more meeps. Annie Let's call more meeps. Sing with me! Annie ♪♪ Meep meep-meep Meep meep-meep Meep-meep-meep meep-meep All ♪♪ Meep meep-meep Meep meep-meep Meep-meep-meep meep-meep June It's working, Annie! Leo Come on! Rocket is going to need all the power we can give him. Put your hands on your lap and pat with us. All Pat, pat, pat, pat. Annie Rocket is free! All Yay! Annie Goodbye, meeps. Leo Great teamwork! June You were amazing, Ring. Hey, that tickles. Leo I hear Saturn. Where is it? Yeah! It's straight ahead! Ring, we found your home! June Fantastic! We made it to Saturn. I promise I'll look for you in my telescope every night. Quincy Wow! Ring has a lot of friends. Oh, no! Ring is too small. He can't fit around Saturn! June Look! When Ring sings louder, he gets bigger. Quincy Yeah, but Ring needs to get a lot bigger. Leo I know. I'll conduct Ring to sing louder. Crescendo! That will help Ring grow really big. Leo ♪♪ La la-la La la-la La-la-la la-la Leo I need you to sing along. When I say "crescendo", sing louder. Crescendo! Leo ♪♪ La la-la La la-la La-la-la la-la Leo Sing louder! Crescendo! Leo ♪♪ La la-la La la-la La-la-la la-la Leo Uh-oh. Now he's too big. We have to help Ring get smaller. When I say "diminuendo", sing softer. Ready? Diminuendo. Leo ♪♪ La la-la La la-la La-la-la la-la Leo Even softer. Diminuendo. Leo ♪♪ La la-la La la-la La-la-la la-la Annie Yay! He fits! Quincy You did it! Leo Thanks for your help. Annie Yay, Leo! Quincy That was awesome. June Thank you, Leo. Saturn and its rings make the most beautiful music in the galaxy. Leo Ring was lucky to find a friend like you, June. And Ring was lucky to have you, too. All ♪♪ La la-la La la-la Now the ring is home La la-la La la-la Now the ring is home Leo Mission completion! It's time for the curtain call! Let's clap for our team! Clap with us. Let's clap for Annie... Quincy... June... All Leo! Rocket! June Ring! Let's clap for Ring. Let's clap for the art. The Tree of Life by Gustav Klimt. Leo And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's clap really, really hard for the special music we heard today. Symphony No. 9 by Antonin Dvorák. All Yay, Dvorák! June You helped a lot today. Quincy Give yourself a hand. Go on. Clap for yourself. June Bravo! Annie Yay for you! Leo See you on the next mission. Meep, meep, meep. Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Transcript